


You Learn Something New Everyday

by cryingfortheunicorns



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Diary/Journal, Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Narcissism, One Shot, curious Naru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingfortheunicorns/pseuds/cryingfortheunicorns
Summary: Even Naru learns something new everyday.





	

It was a sunny Friday morning. Naru was doing work at his desk. Translating some case notes that Mai wrote in to English so he could read it easier. Even though he’s been in Japan a while Naru still was below average in his translation skills. He would translate all the case files to English and even try translating news articles. But he was frustrated that he was still behind in Kanji. (a/n: Japanese writing system)

It’s true he was a fast learner but for some reason it was harder for the scientist. He continued to translate case notes into English until he was finished with his stack. Naru got up out of his seat and walked out the door to Mai’s desk. She would probably have the rest of the files. Mai’s desk was actually neat to his surprise. He thought she would be more disorganized. Everything was labeled… He looked for the case files in the first drawer labeled ‘cases’. He found what he was looking for. But suddenly he saw a drawer labeled ‘personal’.

He was… curious of what was in there. He opened it and saw something he probably shouldn’t read. But he was so curious to see what was in it. The book looked like a journal. Mai must of wrote her secrets in here. Naru felt a bit guilty for looking in the ‘personal’ drawer but he had to figure out what the book was. It was 11 am. He would probably have enough time before Mai comes in after school.

Naru decides to take the book to his office. When he opens the book he finds that it’s all written in Kanji. He groans. He knew it wouldn’t be that easy. He flipped through the journal to find a random page without a lot of writing. He decides to translate this page.

It translates to:

“Dear journal, Naru just came back from England and ask everyone to meet up at the SPR building. I know it is selfish of me to still love Naru even though he rejected me. But I still don’t want to give up on this. How am I supposed to act around him now? I suppose I will just act the way I normally do. I know this is going to be painful for me. But I won’t give up until I get a direct answer. I think he think I love Gene… He’s so stupid sometimes! Why can’t he believe that I love him! I hope everything goes well tomorrow… -Mai”

Naru was shocked… Did Mai really like him that much? But it is Gene she likes. She shouldn’t project her love on me, right? No, it says right here that it isn’t Gene. He hurt her for no reason. It’s true he did like Mai but he didn’t want her to project fake love on him. But now he knows it’s real… what should he do?

“NARU!”

He heard a shout from in the lobby. It was mai!

She barged into his office and yelled, “Who gave you permission to go in my desk?!”

He had to think of something quick!

“It’s not your desk it’s SPR’s desk. And as your boss I have the authority to go in my desk if I want to.” Naru said calmly.But on the inside he knew he’d been caught red handed.

“But you don’t have permission to go through my journal!” Mai shouted.

“I was merely practicing translating.”

“You still don’t have the right!”

“Maybe you shouldn’t leave important journals in the office.” Naru criticized.

Mai took some deep breaths and asked, “What did you read?”

“Nothing.”

“I know you’re lying Naru.”

Naru sighed and said, “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry? You should be sorry!” mai exclaimed.

“Not just about the journal… about the ‘me or Gene’ thing. It was terribly rude of me. I should've let you talk.” Naru to the side to avoid eye contact.

“Look at me, Naru. I understand if you don’t feel the same but please let me-”

“No, you don’t understand. I do feel the same way… I just thought you were projecting your feelings for Gene on me. It was wrong and selfish of me to think that way. Will you forgive me?” Naru said interrupting Mai.

Naru look at Mai as she started crying. He wiped her tears with his hand.

“I love you to Naru. I already have forgiven you. Why would I be here if I didn’t?” She laughed and kiss him.

And he kissed back.

Naru now knew that you could learn something new everyday even if you are a genius.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you enjoy this one to! it's my second time posting tonight! please comment if you like it and want more stories!
> 
> -cryingfortheunicorns


End file.
